


Mouse Ears

by sinnoh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, also no yurio/viktor or yurio/yuuri here ITS JUST FAMILY FLUFF, i just want them to be a family give me the FAMILY CONENT, yuri being a brat but then its resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri insist on a day of 'family bonding' at Tokyo Disneyland with Yuri. Yuri isn't exactly sure when he became apart of their said family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and probably rly bad but im trying to finish up drabbles that are on my computer so i finished this one. woo. im sorry if it sucks LMAO i just. i want them to adopt yurio already

“This is the worst thing ever, and I hate you two.”

The words are harsh, but both men knew that they hold no real meaning. They’d only been standing inside the theme park for maybe ten minutes, and Yuri already had a headache as he watched the two idiots flounder over a park map. 

“No, Viktor, we should go here first-“ Yuuri insisted, pointing to a part on the map.

“Ah, but don’t you think little Yuri would like to see Sleeping Beauty’s castle?”  
  
“Little!?” Yuri sputtered, his face turning red in anger as they continued to ignore him, “Don’t call me that, you fuck!”  
  
The two paid him no mind as they continued to debate over the _stupid_ map of the _stupid_ amusement park that they had to go to for their _stupid_ family trip. Yuri isn’t even sure why he’s suddenly apart of some weird ‘family’ that the two have started, but it wasn’t as if he wasn’t getting anything out of it. Like free food and free clothes and free trips. Not that he took handouts! Especially from the likes of _Viktor_ and _Yuuri_ , the most disgusting, dull-minded pair he knew. 

“This is so stupid!” Yuri moaned again, stomping his feet a little in place. A child and his parents passed by at that moment, and Yuri took note of the stupid signature mouse ear hats that they all wore. Disgusting. At least Yuuri and Viktor hadn’t forced him to do something like that-

“Yuuri!! We should be like that family and get matching ears too!” 

“No! I don’t want to match with you guys! We’re not even a fucking family!” Yuri shouted loudly before Yuuri even had a moment to speak up. This time the two men don’t ignore him and instead turn to look at him in shock from the outburst. Yuri stared back at their slightly hurt faces, wanting to try his best to keep up his tough exterior. That is… until the little itch of guilt formed in his chest. 

“Ah, well I suppose we don’t have to,” Viktor said, his tone a tad meek. The itch of guilt grows stronger, and Yuri feels his control slipping. 

“Let’s just go enjoy the park then,” Yuuri piped in, reaching to take Viktor’s hand. Their faces both remain on the disappointed side as they turn to head towards the park, Yuuri’s other hand extending towards Yuri in invitation. He didn’t really expect Yuri to take it; he always offers the teenager his hand, and it’s always met with rabid refusal. The itch is getting unbearable by now, and all Yuri wants to do is scratch it. 

Yuuri’s hand was still outstretched by the time Yuri finally growled out, shoving his own hand out to take the others in a vice-like grip. Yuuri seemed truly surprised when he felt the wrapping of the others hand in his, whipping his head back to make eye contact with the Russian teen. 

“I want the tiger print ears,” Is all Yuri says, turning his head away to hide the way his cheeks are heating up, “And I want one of those Cheshire cat sweatshirts, and some cotton candy.”

Their reactions are nothing short of embarrasing. Viktor immediately cried out in excitement and brought the three of them into a large hug, drawing the attention of practically everyone in the whole park. Yuuri was practically beaming as well, squeezing Yuri tightly and agreeing that he could have whatever he liked ‘as long as he was good and didn’t get lost’.

“You’re so cute, Yurio!” Viktor gushed, ruffling the top of the others head excitedly. “We need to be sure to take a family picture as well!”

Yuri barely has time to be embarrassed before the two of them are dragging him off to the nearest gift store to make the purchases he requested. If anyone asked, Yuri totally didn’t have a great time, he totally didn’t smile for any of the pictures they took, and he most certainly didn’t fall asleep laying across Viktor and Yuuri’s laps during the fireworks. He would have fully denied having actually enjoyed the ‘family bonding’ and taken it to the grave. 

However, when both men checked their Instagram’s later that night, neither missed the picture Yuri had uploaded and tagged them in. Nor did they miss the way it had been captioned with _‘family bonding at disney or w/e’_.

**Author's Note:**

> smash the kudos???? PLS? if u...LIKED THIS?


End file.
